Legend of MYCUN/Transcript
(NOTE: This is a transcript for the upcoming CGI-animated sequel to MYCUN: The Movie, Legend of MYCUN. However, this transcript is rumored to be fan-made and can be used in the future and this is what the transcript should look like.) Part 1: Opening 20th Century Fox logo Universal Pictures logo CGI Entertainment logo [MYCUN Studios logo] Text: TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX and UNIVERSAL PICTURES present Text: a MYCUN STUDIOS production Text: in association with CGI ENTERTAINMENT Text: a film by TAYLOR GRODIN fade to the same stage from the first film but in CGI Garcia steps onto the stage in front of a large curtain and addresses the camera Gabriel: his throat Hello, everyone. It's me again, Gabriel Garcia. I'm now 18 years old. Before that, the last movie shows the warning of watching that movie and its sequel. But I warned you, Carrie Underwood fans, not to watch it, but you did anyway. Well, our new sequel to MYCUN: The Movie is even better than the first. It's no longer in 2D animation, but it's now going to be animated in CGI, just like the real-world scenes and transform scene in Imaginary World after Carrie and her minions got arrested that are animated in CGI from the previous movie. This movie should have more action and I think they snuck in some foul language too. So please, get tickets to a Carrie Underwood concert and-- Well, if you didn't listen to me last time you're not going to watch that movie this time. But before the movie, let me show you how we did in the first movie. Just pay close attention while the curtain opens. walks off as the curtain opens, revealing clips from the first movie, MYCUN: The Movie Gabriel: narrating It started with me seeing a message from Carrie Underwood that she'll be taking over my world. I entered a portal to my workshop where I saved my favorite characters, and we entered my world and had fun getting chased by a giant rock, and defeated Carrie Underwood. After Carrie Underwood and her minions got arrested, the Forest Animals arrive at the desert to bulid our new city, and I married Red and become a king. Now enjoy the sequel. the film's logo where we see a "[" and a "" appear and the word "MYCUN" pops out of "and becomes "[MYCUN" then on top of the "MYCUN" logo, it spells "lehend" but respells as "legend"] camera goes through the D of "legend" see Gabriel, now leader of the MYCUNs, in the woods with his fellow minions and apes, he watches as one of his lieutenants returns to alert Gabriel about a herd of deer stampeding Gabriel's Lieutenant: signed Gabriel, they are close. gives the order and the MYCUNs get into position on the woods to hunt the deer as they pass through Gabriel: Wait for it... wait for it... NOW! then gives the order for the MYCUNs to attack the herd of deer, as the others attack and kill the deer Gabriel and the MYCUNs notice an injured deer Gabriel: Guys, stay right there. notices claw marks on the nearby tree and goes to investigate when suddenly one of the minions, Dave, is attacked by a wild bear, Gabriel jumps in to fight the bear and he tried to attacked it with his sword and his Austin Magic Pistol, then he finally used Lucy Wilde's Zapp Lipstick Taser from Despicable Me 2 to zap the bear, and then bear dies Norman: Thanks for saving Dave's life. see Gabriel, the MYCUNs, and the apes heading back home, MYCUN Village at MYCUN City in Gabriel's imaginary world, Coraline approaches Dave Coraline: You were attacked by a bear? Aw, poor baby! see Maurice teaching the ape children, then Gabriel is summoned to come be with his wife, Red, who gives birth to a baby boy Gabriel: It's a boy! What should we call him? Red: Gabriel Jr. Gabriel: I think I got a better name, Carn. I got the name from Carn because it comes with the name of... it's actually original. the same time Gabriel sees the MYCUNs entering the room Gabriel: the MYCUNs Guys, come and meet our new baby son, Carn! MYCUNs join Gabriel and Red as they hold baby Carn; later Gabriel is sat with Gru talking Gru: A newborn son. Gabriel: Makes me think how far we've come, Gru. Gru: Seems long ago. Still worried about them? Gabriel: Carrie Underwood? Well, Carrie's gone now. She got arrested by the police thanks to us, sent her to jail for life, and get executed in the electric chair and she died. Gru: Carrie saw her bad side. Gabriel: Good, bad...doesn't matter now. Carrie Underwood fans destroyed each other. Gru: We fight too. Gabriel: But we are family. nods his head Gabriel: Wonder if they're really all gone. Gru: Four winters now. Last two no sign of them. They must be gone. not looking convinced looks out at their homes suddenly a horn is heard Gabriel: gasps They're here. Part 2: Koba and His Minions Arrive horn continues and the apes and the minions begin to panic Gabriel: Koba and his gang are coming! Everybody run! MYCUNs, the minions, and the apes started to rush over under a safe place, then Red arrives holding Carn Red: Gabriel? What's going on? Gabriel: I don't know! whistles Everyone, single file line. To the safe place! Now let's go! Go, go, go, go! leads his residents to go to a safe place Gabriel: Come on, keep movin', keep movin'! Good. panting checks his home making sure that's everyone Gabriel: Okay. That's everyone. to the safe place see the MYCUNs, the minions and the apes going down to the safe place on the ground, then the MYCUNs wait until Koba and his army leave Gabriel: anxious I hope... I hope they don't see us... of steps can be heard up there Caillou Clone Voice Upstairs #1: Hey, what the hell is going on? Caillou Clone Voice Upstairs #2: Yeah! Where is everybody? Caillou Clone Voice Upstairs #3: Sounds like they're down... HERE! the holes break and Koba and his henchmen go down to the safe place and scare and terrorize the MYCUNs Teddy Bear: Ha-ha-ha! Guess who's back? Hiro Hamada, and Maurice tried to escape, but Koba stomped behind them and gave them a menacing look Hiro Hamada: gasps K-K-K-Koba! to Gabriel who had a serious look on his face Gabriel: Koba. Koba turns around to see Gabriel Koba: signed Gabriel, my old nemesis. Gabriel: What do you want from me? Destroy the world again? Trying to get rid of me? Why are you here for, Koba? Koba: signed We only came here. Because we wanted to check and see if everyone were there. If were you up there... we could have steal some stuff and terrorize your home! Gabriel: Why am I even talking to you? Red: Hey, Gabriel! How did you know what Koba is signing? Gabriel: Red Not sure, Red. But I'm trying my best to see what he's singing. I know what the apes are singing, they're like "Hey, Gabe, wanna go fishing?", "Do you like..." Koba: Gabriel! Gabriel: at Koba Oh, sorry. I heard you spoke, Koba. I already knew your quotes from the second Planet of the Apes movie. Koba: Shut up! Gabriel: Hey, don't talk to me like that! I am the king of my own imaginary world and how the hell did you came from after me and Red got married? Koba: signed It's like I'm back from the dead and we came here from that other side. I'm also a Carrie Underwood fan. Gabriel: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know you like Carrie Underwood. You were like, one of my favorite characters, but favorite villains, actually. And you hired Evil Minions, and apes with guns, and bad shows that I hated. to Caesar who is always getting angry at Koba Caesar: Koba! You not here! tried to attack Koba but Gabriel stopped him Gabriel: Caesar! Let him go! Let him go! Don't attack him! He'll kill us! moves away Gabriel: Koba So Koba, is there any special things you have, like recently? adapted son, Antonio Perez, comes out under Koba's legs Antonio Perez: Here's something special! a scary face That's special! Koba Antonio; signed There, there, son. You are my only, friendly, human son. Gabriel: That's your son?? Koba: signed Yep. Antonio is my only, friendly, human son. His real father, El Macho, was dead. So I adapted him. Gabriel: I thought you hated humans! You hired some humans, and Carrie Underwood is a human. So do you only hate real-life humans except Carrie Underwood? Koba: Yes. Koba no like real humans but no Carrie Underwood. Antonio: Dad, we should get outta here until Gabriel kills our apes! grabs Antonio Koba: Son, you wait or die. Antonio: Sorry, dad... then lets go of Antonio Koba: Antonio; signed If you waste our time, someone could get hurt. his fingers see gorilla Abe arriving while leashed by one of Koba's apes, snarling and roaring gasps and tried to escape but got grabbed by Koba Koba: signed What's the matter, little boy? You scared of gorillas like Abe? Gabriel: Hiro! Koba: No one likes Abe? snarling and growling Hiro: Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! arrives to stop Koba Gabriel: Leave him alone, stupid monkey! turns around looking at Gabriel with anger; and Koba walks slowly to him. Koba grabs Gabriel by the shirt Koba: Don't you ever call me a stupid monkey. I am an altered bonobo. If you call me a stupid monkey one more time, I swear to God, I will kill you. Gabriel: S-Sorry... Wait, you can talk with complete sentences? Koba: Yes. throws Gabriel to the ground hardly; then Koba looks everyone Koba: MYCUNs, you had warned! Apes follow Koba now! Me friends follow Koba! We plan to kill you! See you later! Have a nice day! turns and starts to leave, his minions follows him, Caillou gives the MYCUNs a angry look before he turns and follows the rest of Koba's gang, then Red and the other MYCUNs rush over to Gabriel to see if he's okay Red: Gabriel! My Gabie! What happened! Are you okay? Gabriel: groans Yeah... I think... I think I called Koba a "stupid monkey." And that made him really, really pissed off. I heard him talking in a human way. I must be dreaming! Red: You should be not. then got up; then the MYCUNs rushes over and look up the holes Hiro: Dude, what the hell was that? Gabriel: Don't know. Come on, guys. We had to start a council. Follow my led. Part 3: Gabriel's Plan see the MYCUNs with their newcomers, Bernard Bear, Victor Van Dort, Victoria Everglot, Emily the Corpse Bride, Hiro Hamada, Caesar, Blue Eyes, Maurice, Rocket, Luca talking about Koba on Gabriel's ceremonial rock Norman: Holy crap! What an A-hole! We should start a plan to track down Koba and his evil gang! Maurice: signed How many guns they have? Luca: signed Or why they came up here? Gru: Hiro Do I look insane to you, Hiro? Hiro: Gru No, Gru. You look insane. Coraline: Hiro and Gru Gru! Hiro! Don't have a fight! Just be friends! Hiro: Yeah, whatever, man. Red: That ape should go jump off a bridge and drown in the river. Caesar: signed Are you talking to me? Red: I'm talking about Koba, not you! Toon Link: It's so bizarre to have our hateful characters in the other side while we're on that side! Ico: I agree, Link! Toon Link: Call me Link or Toon Link, whatever. of the Minions talking in Minionese about Koba; the other MYCUNs start getting excited Gabriel: QUIET! other MYCUNs stopped talking Gabriel: If they planned to destroy my world, we'll plan to track them down. Whatever they do, just kill them or just attack them! I can make my own rules because I'm the king of my world! I can do whatever I want! dead silence for 5 seconds Gabriel: If you need me, I'll be sitting on the couch inside our house. and Red go inside their house; then we cut inside Gabriel and Red's house where Gabriel is sitting on the couch, watching Father Lion League on TV Logan the Lion: TV Well, our planet is saved once again, thanks to us! Gabriel: off the TV Pass. arrives Red: Dear, how about you watch a movie instead of watching this piece of crap? Gabriel: I always liked Father Lion League, because it's a rip-off of Mother Goose Club. Red: Do you know that Mother Goose Club already aired on PBS on TV rather than on YouTube? Gabriel: Really? That's insane! and the other MYCUNs arrive Gru: a old newspaper Oh, my God! Look at this old newspaper! looks at the old newspaper that Gru is holding where it says "CARRIE UNDERWOOD DIES IN JAIL! KOBA VISITS TO MYCUN CITY FOR THE FIRST TIME!" Gabriel: When did it printed? Gru: I don't know. I think two years ago. Norman: Gabriel, I said we should plan to track down Koba and his minions! But you're doing nothing but sitting on a couch! Just-just do now. Gabriel: Maybe later. Red: Oh, come on, Gabriel! Stop being a lazy guy like Homer Simpson! Homer: off-screen I heard that! Gabriel: Stop saying that, it means I'm fat. I'm not fat, I'm skinny like Victor Van Dort. Victor: off-screen I heard that. Gabriel: Victor Thank you, Captain Obvious. Victor: off-screen I can still hear you. Gabriel: shocked Okay, sorry about that! Sheesh! Red: You're the king! You have to make your own rules! And you had to defeat Koba and his henchmen! Gabriel: I know, I know... Maybe I should do it by myself. Red: But you got me and your team. Hiro: Come on, Gabriel! Coraline: You can do it! gets up Gabriel: Alright! I might be young, handsome, and brave, but I'm also fearless! Look out, world, here I come! see Gabriel and the MYCUNs making their plan in Gabriel and Red's bedroom Red: Okay, so what is our plan, Gabriel? Gabriel: a plan map I'm just working on it. see Gabriel's hand with the pencil working on a plan map Gabriel: narrating Okay, so the plan is... see a 2D pencil animation sequence of the MYCUNs waiting for Koba and his minions outside of Koba's lair and defeating them, with Gabriel calling the police on Koba and points at him Gabriel: narrating We will wait for Koba and his minions to come out of Koba's lair, defeat them, and then I'll call the police on Koba. to Gru Gru: So, what's next? see a 2D pencil animation sequence of the police cops arresting Koba and sending him to the prison cell Gabriel: narrating After the call, the police will arrest Koba, and then they will send him to jail forever. to Red, Gru and the MYCUNs Gru: That was your plan? Gabriel: Yep. Red: Okay, what are we waiting for? Let's do it! Gabriel: Yeah! Part 4: Koba's Lair fade to a afternoon sky where we pan down to Koba's lair; with his henchmen are having a party Faillou: surfing Whoo-hoo! Look at me! I'm barefootin' like a caveman! Yeah! see Little Baby Bum Panda sitting on a water tube on a pool Little Baby Bum Panda: Hey, waiter! ape waiter arrives Little Baby Bum Panda: Get me a pack of cheeseburgers and fries! ape waiter rushes to get a burger and fries for Little Baby Bum Panda see Koba's henchmen dancing and singing while the Carrie Underwood song "Good Girl" is playing; then we cut to the Evil Minions and the Apes with Guns throwing darts at the dartboard with a picture of Gabriel pinned on it see Antonio telling a story with Little Baby Bum Duck, Little Baby Bum Pig, and Little Baby Bum Cow Antonio: ...and so, the big gorilla came here and said like, "watch this little guy doing something or else I'll kick your gorilla ass!", but he refuse to look at the little guy so instead the gorilla kicked him up to the sky and never see that asshole ever again. Little Baby Bum Cow: And then what happen? Antonio: That's all. Well, my story here is done. The end. Hey, you guys should tell my dad. My ape dad. Little Baby Bum Pig: That's a great idea. But it's not really our world until Koba rules it after he killed Gabriel and his bastards. I mean, you're his son. His only human son! If he was a king, that makes you... a prince, right? Antonio: Oh, it sure does make sense! I should be called "Prince Antonio"! Little Baby Bum Duck: That's a good idea! rushes to his father Koba to Koba massaged Koba: Ooh, yeah, yeah, that's good... Lower, lower... Oh, that's good... Aah, lower... arrives Antonio: Hey, dad. Koba: Leave Koba alone now. Antonio: That's okay. Then I won't tell my own idea. Koba: Good! Antonio: Okay. I'll tell you anyway, alright? I was thinking that... which is something I do, being a prince. I gotta tell you about one more thing: Why can I go back to MYCUN Village, if you don't want to go? I thought you don't even like Carrie Underwood. Koba: up What?! Antonio: You're right, dad. I don't think it was a good idea for me. I'm sorry, dad! It wasn't my idea! It was the pig, the cow, and the duck's! Please, dad, don't kill me! Give me another chance! I was kinda confused! stops and looks slowly away with a snarl on his face again see Koba's henchmen dancing and singing while "Good Girl" is playing; Koba then arrives when the music stops Koba: Apes and characters! We're order to make the plan! We're staying here without Koba's son! henchmen began to cheer Ape #1: Yeah! Antonio: What was I thinking? I wanted to go back to MYCUN Village for some reason. I mean, when we got in imaginary world, I was like, "hey, this place is crap, everything is crap! It's nothing but real bullcrap!" music resumes Koba: signed But Gabriel called me a stupid monkey. LBB Pig: Yeah! What about him? LBB Cow: He's just nothing but some 18-year-old raging stupid loser who's such a hypocrite. henchmen began to laugh Koba: Loser! signed You're maybe right! He's a loser! LBB Duck: Yeah, boss. His friends are hypocrite too. Koba: a banana out of a huge bowl of bananas Pretend the banana is a raging stupid hypocrite. then throws the banana to the LBB Pig Koba: Does it hurt? LBB Pig: Nope. takes another banana Koba: How about this one? then throws the banana to the LBB Cow Koba: Are you nuts? henchmen began to laugh Koba: Well, how about this? takes a cap off and all of the banana of the bowl spill all over LBB Cow, Pig and Duck while they're screaming LBB Duck: muffled Uh, yes! Koba: You guys stay until me and son catch Gabriel and friends at their home! Antonio: Koba You mean I can go now? Koba: Antonio, signed Yes, son. But first I had to take you down there. Antonio: Koba Okay, dad! Shall we go? Koba: Antonio Yeah! Koba's Minions: Yeah! Koba: Let's do this! follows Antonio, Grey and Stone to Koba's van, and the drove off to MYCUN City; then we see LBB Cow, Pig and Duck coming out of pile of bananas LBB Pig: Wait, what? sees Koba, Antonio, Grey and Stone already left Aw, shit! angry F(bleep)k! Part 5: Antonio Goes Back to MYCUN Village drives Antonio, Grey and Stone back to the edge of the MYCUN City and stops the van Koba: Before apes and son go to the village, we have to-- Antonio: Dad, wait! Koba: Huh? Antonio: You guys cannot get out of the van... Koba: Why? Antonio: Because, because... because I want to go by myself. Koba: And? Antonio: You guys can get killed in a horrid way. Koba: Son go alone. Be careful. Whatever you do, just hide. Okay? Antonio: Okay. Bye, dad. Koba: Bye. gets out of the van, he walks alone into the MYCUN Gate, the main entrance to the MYCUN Village, when Luca catches him and yells out to warn the others, he's suddenly surrounded by more gorillas who carry him to their sanctuary, he is surrounded by the MYCUNs, the minions and the apes when Gabriel shows up and Luca pushes him to the ground Antonio: Please... looks up at Gabriel Please don't kill me, okay? to Gabriel who is just looking at him Gabriel: You're Koba's son Antonio, are you? back to Antonio getting surrounded by the MYCUNs, the minions and the apes Antonio: Yep. Gabriel: off-screen So, why the hell are you here? Antonio: I told my dad if I want to go to your village, but it was a bad idea because I wouldn't be here unless it was... he goes to stand Luca pushes him back down Okay! Okay! Okay! Sorry about that! looks at Gabriel again to Gabriel Gabriel: What do you want, kid? If you don't, go home. to Antonio still surrounded by the MYCUNs, the minions and the apes Antonio: I want to tell you about one thing... I guess. Norman: No, he's not! He's lying! I think he wants to kill us all! Antonio: Oh, no. No! other MYCUNs, minions and apes start getting excited Red: I don't trust this guy. Antonio: No, no, no, no! I am not lying. I'm telling the truth. Please, I want to tell you about something, please! to Gabriel Gabriel: I would like to, but you should maybe do it, like right away. other MYCUNs, minions and apes start yelling again Gabriel: Guys! Stop! He's telling me about something! to Gru Norman: About what? Nothing? He needs to get his own life. He's such a jerk! Antonio: Please, sir! I swear! I'm telling the real truth! You gotta believe me! Red: Antonio Believe who? Your stupid friends? Well, believe this! other MYCUNs, minions and apes suddenly grab Antonio, dragging him to a pit of lava; while Gabriel try to chase them Antonio: OH, GOD, NO!!! What the hell are you guys doing?! Trying to kill me, and burn in hell? Norman: jealous Shut up, you goddamn son of a bitch! Antonio: angry Hey! Don't call me that! It's true! It's true! I'm not kidding! I'm even lying like a jerk! Red: You ARE lying, aren't you? Well, see you in hell, loser! arrives Gabriel: Hey! Don't even think about it! Red: Well, too late, Gabriel. Antonio: No, no! Wait! Wait! to the pit of lava AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Red: That will teach that guy a lesson. Gabriel: angry Guys. Why the hell did you do that? What are you trying to do? Kill him by dipping him in a pit full of lava inside the volcano? see Antonio falling to the pit of lava, then his hair touch the lava, and he flied way up to the sky, and falls and get stuck on a tree Gabriel: Thank God! He's telling the truth! walks off to Antonio Hiro: Do we agree that we made big mistake? Emily the Corpse Bride: I don't know. to Antonio stuck on a tree; then Gabriel grabs him Gabriel: What do you want to tell me? Antonio: Uh... can I stay? Because Koba treats me like a 2-year-old, and I'm not a baby. I'm just a teenager. Okay? Anyways, where do I live in this village of yours, Gabriel? Part 6: Antonio Stays to Gabriel and the MYCUNs seeing Antonio setting up a tent Antonio: Thanks for letting me staying here, guys. I was too scared living with a scarred ape as my father. And worst of all, he's your nemesis! I gotta tell you a story. Many years ago, I used to be the son of Eduardo, also known as "El Macho", at his Mexican restaurant called Salsa & Salsa at Paradise Mall. While ago, I met Margo at the mall and she immediately develops a crush on me, much to Gru's annoyance, who does everything he can to come between us. Later, Margo became depressed because I cheated on her for another girl. For breaking her heart, Gru encases me in a block of ice with his freeze ray. Years later after I freed myself, Koba adapted me and we visit to imaginary world with Koba's henchmen to have some plans to take over the world. Now, I stayed in your village because Koba treats me like a spoiled brat like Caillou. looks over to Gabriel who is looking at him coldly What's wrong? I wanted to stay here because Koba is my father and I'm not a chimpanzee like him. Gabriel: Koba is not a chimpanzee, he's a bonobo. He's a scarred, violent, rude, hate-filled, evil, mean bonobo. In real life, however, bonobos are the much less violent of the two chimp species and rarely fight, whereas common chimps are much more prone to attack one another. Antonio: Oh. Say, what's a bonobo? Gabriel: Hey, didn't I told you? A bonobo is the last great ape and one of the two species of chimps. Koba is a violent bonobo while real life bonobos are not, right? Antonio: Yeah, right. But, Koba is waiting for me after I told him and his two of his friends cannot go to this place because you will kill them. Koba was thinking that I'm going to kill you all, but I'm not. I'm lying. However, I really know that lying is not good because Koba cannot trust me and always not treating me like a normal teenage boy. Also, he always punish me for what I did, like bully some of his friends. I tried to say like "you can't do this to me!" but Koba said, like "you did this to yourself." Gabriel: Hey! This is just like what I did when I was your age! Antonio: Yeah. But, wait, you were kind of angry when I got back here. sits down on the ground and looks at Antonio Gabriel: Listen, kid, we are not going to kill you because your violent bonono father is my nemesis. We're only here to help you being safe when Koba kinda hates you for you acting like a baby. Don't worry, you'll be safe in your tent. Was that alright? Antonio: Yes, I've definitely got it. Gabriel: Okay! Just relax inside your tent. If you need anything or get hungry, just call me. Do you have a phone? Antonio: Yes, sir. out his iPhone I have one. Gabriel: Okay. Call me if you need any help. Okay? Antonio: Alright. Gabriel: Good! Don't come out until Koba is gone and the coast is clear. goes inside his tent Gru: Man, I haven't seen that kid for years. You better believe me, I hated that kid! Gabriel: I know, Gru, but... I think I'm starting to like him. to Koba, Grey and Stone waiting for Antonio in the van Koba: signed Where's Antonio? He should be here like any minute. He supposed to capture them all! Grey: signed Can you please shout out for your son? Koba: signed Good idea, Grey. comes out of his van and starts to shout out for Antonio Koba: shouting ANTONIO! ANTONIO! to MYCUN Village where the camera zooms out as we see Norman and Hiro playing poker on Gabriel's ceremonial rock, while they hear Koba's echo Koba: echo ANTONIO! ANTONIO! Norman: This echo sounds familiar. Hiro: It almost sounded like that evil monkey that I hated. Norman: Well, I don't know, I think we should ignore him. Hiro: Okay. Koba: signed Damnit! It's not working! He didn't hear me! Grey: signed I think your son is missing. Stone: signed What should we do? Just go home and redo our plan? Koba: Stone, signed Well, that's a good idea. went back to his van and drove off to his lair Gabriel: Phew! That was a close one! Was it? More coming soon! Part 7: Scene Unknown Coming soon! Category:Transcripts Category:Shelved rumors Category:Legend of MYCUN Category:MYCUN: The Movie Wiki